Resurrection!
by ShaunUrameshi
Summary: In this YYH/DBZ crossover, the Z fighters and Spirit Detectives separate worlds become one as one of Dr. Gero's former assistants attempts to bring Toguro back to life as an Android. The two groups must work together in order to once again save the world and restore peace against what may be, one of the toughest enemies they've ever faced!
1. Prelude

He walked along the road, his head down, fixated on the sidewalk in front of him. The glare of the setting sun left the sky a burning pink color, which made his slicked black hair shine. He wore hid casual white tee and pair of faded blue jeans as an ode to his rebellious attitude, he didn't feel like today was any more important than your ordinary day.

From the corners of his eyes he seen ghastly bugs, they were everywhere. They crawled along the streets, on the clothes of the walking pedestrians but they didn't mind. Of course they didn't, they couldn't SEE the insects. Only people with a heightened spiritual awareness could see the pests. Otherwise the calm streets of a Saturday afternoon would be filled with immeasurable panic and chaos.

He couldn't wrap his mind around it, he thought they were done with all of this. He thought the tunnel bridging the living and demon world was shut once and for all. But when Koenma had told him about this outbreak in West City, he knew that this was far from said and done.

His wandering thoughts brought him to the middle of a street, he barely looked up in time to see a car come to a screeching hault just inches away from his body, a livid driver hanging out of his window cursing bloody murder at the teen. He just laughed, he really should be more careful, considering he had already died once in an incident like that. It was irony at its finest. He just laughed the whole situation off and continued his walking.

He had a schedule to keep after all, he was supposed to meet Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei at some place called "Capsule Corp" or something like that. Koenma had set up the meeting. He had said that the quartet wouldn't be enough for this particular mission. He grinned at this, these new fighters, whoever they were, couldn't have the skill to make THAT much of a difference. He's been around a lot of skilled fighters in his short time as Spirit Detective but none of them really surpassed his group. They always found a way to be the strongest pack of fighters in the room. . "Just more people to save..." he grumbled to himself, shaking his head with his grin still plastered on. Ahead he saw a large, dome shaped, white and yellow building. "That's the place" he thought to himself as he arrived to the front gates and made his way up the lengthy concrete path to the front glass doors.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

He pushed the glass door and walked in slowly, examining his surroundings. He didn't look for more than 5 seconds before he spotted his trio of friends standing amongst each other in the giant lobby. The three were also accompanied by a blue haired woman.

"Guys!" He exclaimed as he jogged to the group.

"Damn it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "You just can't be on time can you?"

"Fashionably late as always" Kurama softly spoke.

Hiei looked up, noticing the hero had arrived, he let out a signature "Hmph", closed his eyes and grinned.

Yusuke couldn't help but laugh, that laugh seemed to bring the tension down in the room as it almost always did, his friends were used to his shenanigans by now.

"It's great to see you guys." Yusuke stated, noticing the woman with blue hair knelt down looking at a machine. "And you Botan!" He yelled "Koenma didn't mention you'd be here!" He said laughing, smacking the woman on the shoulder. She turned around, surprised at the loudness of his words and the smack. Yusuke looked at her puzzled for a moment. "Geee Botan, the last few months weren't as good to you as they were to the others, were they?" The woman gave him a menacing look with fire in her eyes, griting her teeth and finally exploded "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO LIKE THAT YOU RUNT!"

Yusuke held his head, his ears were ringing like a dozen bells had just been swung inside them. When he come back to, he wore an embarassed expression, pinky in his ear trying to fix his hearing. "I take it you're not Botan then"

She looked at him, frown still intact. "No" she explained "My name is Bulma Breifs and this is my home you're standing inside of."

This statement shocked Yusuke as he glanced around the gigantic lobby. "Wait! You actually live here?" he asked. The response came almost instantly from Bulma. "Yes sir!" Her voice dripping with honor, "It's actually my mother and father's place, but I live in this corporate castle too!"

After another moment of inspecting the place, Yusuke's expression turned serious. "Caught up in all this excitement I almost forgot to ask why we were here."

"That will take some explaining" Bulma said as she started down the hallway. "If you four could just follow me this way, we can start the briefing."

The boys followed the woman down the large hallway, which was littered with rooms of machinery and other gadgets. "This technology..." Kurama marveled. "It's nothing like I've seen before." Bulma smiled "Yup! Straight off the assembly line! Perks of being the Capsule Corp heiress I suppose!"

"Where's the time machine at?" Kuwabara sarcastically asked. "Actually, my son has it in the future!" Bulma replied with a smile. Kuwabara stopped mid-stride with a puzzled look on his face. "I was only joking…" He said quietly then sped up to catch the others.

Everyone was amazed by the equipment, everyone except for Hiei of course, who was uninterested. Who, if it wasn't for his low grunts and smart-alec remarks, you wouldn't even know was there.

The group finally arrived at a giant door, the words above it read "ATRIUM" as they entered and the bright light from the sun was done blinding their vision, Kurama let out a gasp of excitement. Surrounding the group was thousands of species of vegetation, being grazed on by large dinosaurs and nested on by many bird families.

"Like a child in a candy shop" Hiei stated, finally taking notice in something outside of his own mind. He looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara noticing they were staring straight ahead at a party of 5 sitting at the center of the Atrium. Kurama saw them too, turning his attention away from the plants that amazed him and stepped back to his friends.

The group of men and boys also returned the same looks of inspection and speculation that were given to them. Bulma approached them and Yusuke's group followed in her footsteps silently, eyes still fixed on the mysterious people in front of them.

"Are these the ones you were telling us about Bulma?" asked a man in an orange Gi with a serious look on his face. Yusuke immediately noticed the man's black, spikey hair, which stood in ways that defied the laws of gravity. Actually, most of the men in the group's hairstyles did, except for one of the short ones, he had a pretty standard purple bowl cut.

"Yes they are Goku!" Bulma answered. Goku's inquisitive look turned into a child's smile and he let out a laugh, he greeted the men one by one. Gohan, Trunks & Goten, who all stood nearby, also introduced themselves to the Spirit Detective and the other members. Everyone except for Vegeta, who stood in his trademark arms crossed position against a shady tree, scowling at Yusuke.

"What's pint size's problem?" asked Yusuke with a serious look, Vegeta chuckled as he made his way from the shadows.

"I was just wondering why we needed help from a bunch of hoodlum teenagers when we have me and Kakorat on the front lines."

"Hmph, I may find some common ground with this one." Hiei said.

Kuwabara chimed in from over his shoulder, "Yeah, you guys can actually see eye to eye with each other." Insulting Hiei's height, which became such a common theme that Hiei just tuned it out.

Yusuke chuckled with a serious look on his face. "Look buddy, we don't have to be here. If anything, you should be honored to be in our presence right now, we've been keeping your asses safe for a long time now."

Vegeta went to retaliate when he was interrupted by Bulma's voice "Please guys, there's already enough to talk about minus this argument!"

Vegeta folded his arms back into their previous position, and once again found the comfort of the tree.

"Now then." Bulma continued "Koenma has informed me of who you all are and the situation we have to face."

"A couple years back, we battled a few Androids who were created by a sinister man named Dr. Gero, whose main objective was killing Goku who brought the army he was a part of to their knees as a child."

"He was killed by his own creations, the Androids he built murdered him in cold blood, and in a desperate attempt to destroy his research project, Cell, who would come back from the future, we blew up his lab."

She went on "But little did we know, he had an apprentice, his name was Dr. Koryashi, and he helped him build the machines, and in the process, also turned Dr. Gero into an Android, and had the same procedure done to himself by Gero."

A big monitor lowered from the ceiling about 20 feet in the air. The face of a middle aged human man came on the screen, he had pale white skin, dark black, laid down hair, and sinister eyes, who seemed like they would look through your soul itself had the small, rectangular glasses not been holding them back.

Bulma asked "I heard you guys participated in the Dark Tournament, right?" directing the question towards the Urameshi team.

"Yeah!" Said Yusuke, the honor shining through his teeth, "The Reigning champions of the whole damn thing actually!"

"Koenma has said that Koryashi was in attendance at the tournament." Bulma stated, "After you defeated Toguro, and Sakyo sent the stadium collapsing on itself, prompting everyone to run, Koryashi managed to dash to Toguro's body and extract the bit of DNA he needed from the demon."

Toguro's face flashed on the screen making Yusuke cringe his teeth remembering the details of that last battle of the tournament where he defeated Toguro once and for all.

"With the extraction of DNA, Koryashi was now in business to make a replica of Toguro, except with a few modifications, he made an android."

Yusuke felt his heart skip a beat, it was the first time he had genuinely felt fear in awhile. Knowing the man who he thought was defeated two times was a lot to process.

He cracked his knuckles "Who cares? I beat him once I could definitely beat him down again, let me find him and I'll destroy him!"

"I don't think you understand." Bulma said in a very worried voice, "He's much stronger than he was when you last fought him, maybe even ten fold his old power, the android properties inside of him make him a perfect killing machine."

Yusuke dropped his fists to his side, his arms dangling. "So, we're fucked then?" he asked in a low, unconfident voice."

"Don't count us out just yet, there is a way to beat this new threat, and that's why our two groups have joined each other today, apart we would be android chow, but together we stand more than a chance!" Bulma yelled out.

"Alright!" Yelled Trunks and Goten in simultaneous fashion as they would sometimes do. The other warriors nodded with understanding, observing each other for the mutual feeling.

Just then, the ground beneath the men shook vigorously, like an earthquake was occurring. Goku immediately led the way, "Come on! Let's see what's going on!"


	3. Chapter 2: Battle in West City

As a line of cars sat at a red light in the busy afternoon, the sun beat down on the operators of the vehicles, providing another stress to the already long and tedious drive home. As the light turned green and the driver in the front slowly proceeded, an occurrence happened that made him stomp on his break pedal. Two men had just landed in front of him, coming from what seemed out of nowhere. They both scanned their environments, obviously in search of someone or something. While one man had a brown pigment to his skin, the other was a pale white.

"Golem…" said the pale one "Do you sense them anywhere?" Golem crossed his arms and closed his eyes, concentrating on his surroundings.

"They'll arrive in 2 minutes, Mist" said Golem.

The men looked identical, besides Golem obviously being the brute, his muscles stuck out like ridges of mountains, and he had a kind of monstrous look to his face. Mist had a slimmer build to him and was a couple of inches shorter. Their matching outfits were casual, black tees, denim jeans, red bandanas and sneakers. They stood and awaited their challengers.

"Hey buddy! How about you move the fuck out of the road! We're trying to get home!" An angry driver screamed at Golem while honking his horn. He laughed and made direct eye contact with the driver, a shocked look covered the driver's face. Golem then proceeded to wave his index finger downward, which at first sight didn't have any effect. After a few seconds the ground started to shake, and the cars one by one flew backwards like they were just struck by a hurricane wind. The screams of the terrified pedestrians filled the air of West City.

The jointed group of heroes arrived to the debris and chaos of the now destroyed street, the bystanders who witnessed the event fled in all directions.

"Wh-Who could have done all of this?" Kuwabara asked in a trembling voice. Goku quickly looked up sensing Golem and Mist's power levels.

"Over there." He pointed. The smoke cleared to reveal the duo standing amidst the aftermath, both with their arms crossed and grins on their faces.

'Ah, right on time everyone." Golem laughed "We were beginning to grow weary of these pathetic humans."

"Who are you two? And why have you come here?" Goku demanded, but his questions were just greeted by more laughs from Golem.

"These things you ask are not important, this is where your days of the saving the world end, all of you!"

Vegeta stepped forward laughing, rather amused by the threats of the two. "You fools must not know who I am, I am ROYALTY, The Prince of all Saiyans stands before you in the flesh and you still have the guts to make petty jokes?" He asked angrily.

"We know exactly who you are, Vegeta, but you're no real threat to neither me or my brother."

Vegeta cringed his teeth and flew forward in a bit of rage "I'll wipe that stupid smirk off your damned face!" he yelled swinging his right arm at Golem. Golem laughed and stopped the punch mid swing with his forearm. He then reached over with his left arm and swatted Vegeta to the ground like a bug. He bounced off the street and landed on his back, blood dripping from his forehead.

"Dad!" yelled Trunks as he rushed to aid his downed father, Golem chuckled at the sight.

"Now, if the rest of you want to try and be heroes, you can be our guests." He said confidently.

"Guys, you can leave it to us three!" Goku called to Spirit Detective's group.

"Are you crazy?" Yusuke called back. "That's suicide! There's no way you can take them both!"

Goku laughed "Don't underestimate us, we've been in our fair share of battles!"

"If you say so." Yusuke said, doubtful of Goku's decision.

The three Saiyans rushed towards Golem throwing a barrage of blows at him, each punch and kick was blocked respectively. "Really?!" Golem exclaimed mid-battle. "This is really pathetic." Golem threw a blow and knocked Goten to the ground. "Goten!" called Goku who was hit while looking back at his downed son, he fell to the street in pain, Gohan followed almost immediately.

Goku staggered back to his feet. "Gohan!" he called "Look after your brother." He stepped towards Golem., hand still on his stomach that was recently punched by the brute.

"Goku, we both know you can't defeat me, this is the same song and dance, why even risk your life over it."

Goku grinned "That upper hand you had is slipping away fast, you've yet to see a Saiyan's true power."

Goku clenched his fists and started to scream, boosting his power while a bright aura started to consume him,

"What's happening to him?" Yusuke asked among his group, only to be greeted by the same clueless look he was wearing.

"Fools." Vegeta chuckled picking himself up off the ground. "Kakarot is just getting warmed up, sit back and bask in the true power of the Saiyan race."

Goku emerged from the blinding light in his first super Saiyan form.

"Th-This is impossible!" shouted Golem "His power just raised off the charts and from what? A change of hair color!?"

"It's over!" Goku shouted "Either surrender and tell me who sent you or die in the name of the innocent people you killed today!"

Golem laughed. "Surrender? Over what? A Minor setback? It'll take more than some colored hair to stop the two of us!"

He rushed at Goku full blast and swung with all of his might but Goku caught his attempted punch on his forearm. "It's funny how the tables could turn in seconds" he remarked. As he kicked Golem in the chest with a force that caused him to fall to his knees.

"Goku! Watch out!" shouted out an incoming Yusuke who intercepted Mist from attacking Goku from behind.

"Thanks for watching my back." Goku said to Yusuke, who had a blue energy clouding him as his spirit energy built up. "Don't mention it." He said with a smile and a thumbs up.

Yusuke turned to face his opponent who just pulled himself off of the ground. "Pretty nice for a cheap shot." Mist mocked. Yusuke laughed "Well, if you liked that you'll have a great time for what I got next in the bag." A split second after his sentence was done Yusuke rushed Mist catching him in the abdomen with a vicious left hook. While his punch was still connecting, he formed his right index and thumb in the shape of a gun and pressed it against Mist's temple.

"Kiss your ass goodbye!" Yusuke yelled "SPIRIT GUN!"

A gigantic, blue energy swept out of his finger and took Mist's head clean off.

His headless body fell to the pavement in a bloodless death.

"Huh." Yusuke said "I had actually thought that'd be a lot more gory"

"God Urameshi don't you think that was a little extreme?!" Kuwabara remarked, awestruck by what his friend just did. Yusuke let out a sigh of relief then turned Kuwabara. "Hey sometimes you've got to do what you got to do and that guy was threatening us!'

He then glanced over to see Goku interrogating an injured Golem.

Golem grunted while he was lifted into the air by Goku with his hand on the front of Golem's shirt.

"So now you're going to tell us, who sent you and why they did it?"

Golem didn't answer, one eye closed in pain, he laughed.

"Answer me!" Goku yelled.

"You fool" Golem said struggling to speak the words. "We didn't come here to defeat you, we were merely a distraction to a bigger plan."

"What?" Goku asked "What plan? What do you mean?" he demanded.

"While we lured you out here to fight us, our men were back at the Capsule Corp snatching up Dr. Briefs and his daughter to help us with our research."

"Bulma…" Vegeta said, he walked forward and took his own grip of Golem, snatching him from Goku's hand.

"You rodent!" he screamed "If they lay a hand on her I will tear you limb from limb, do you hear me?!"

Golem chuckled, "No promises." He said, his words getting weaker and weaker. His eyes suddenly widened with fear as Vegeta threw him into mid air. "Gallick Gun!" he yelled as Golem was swallowed into a purple beam and eventually reduced to nothing.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled "That was reckless! We should've kept them alive so we could have found out where they're holding Dr. Briefs & Bulma!"

"Spare me the lecture, Kakarot." Vegeta grinned "We are completely capable of finding them on our own."

"Who were those guys?" Yusuke asked, interrupting the classic conversation between the two Saiyans.

"Whoever they are, they weren't human." Kurama said crouched by the body of Mist. "This body, it's one of an android, I noticed when Yusuke beheaded him, he left no trace of blood, it intrigued me so I had to take a look."

"Well there's our answer then, it's Koryashi." Gohan said "But what would they want with Bulma and Dr. Briefs then?"

"This body is just a prototype, it seems unfinished and lacking." Kurama observed "My guess is that they needed the two's scientific experience in order to make this Toguro plan come to life."

"Then the only question that we still don't have an answer for is; where?" Goku asked.

"Maybe if we hurry back to the Capsule Corp we can find something that can tell us just that." Kurama said "And it also wouldn't hurt to scan – this." He extracted a chip from the android's body.

"Let's go then everyone." Goku called to the others.


	4. Chapter 3: Koryashi's Ambitions

Bulma awoke in a cold sweat, her awakening greeted an unfamiliar surrounding. She glanced around the room she had come to in, there were machines everywhere, documents littered on a few nearby tables and parts and pieces scattered about the small, shady room. She tried to move but was unable, she looked down to see she was strapped to an operating table. Her eyes shot to a similar table next to hers, barely being able to make out the face of the figure strapped to it in the dim-lit room. "Dad!" she yelled, her father, unconscious, gave no aknowledgement to her worried voice. She shook inside of her restraints, looking for a way out even though it seemed it was impossible. "Don't worry, Dad, I'm going to find a way out of here." She paused. "Wherever here is..."

Just then her eyes bolted to the incoming ray of light from an opening door, a man stepped in slowly, the tail of his white lab coat following him in silently.

"Good to see you're awake, Mrs. Briefs."

"K-Koryashi" Bulma whispered.

"In the flesh." the doctor said, as he moved through the darkness to her bed side. "Everything seemed to go fine with both of your surgery, thankfully enough.

"S-Surgery?" Bulma said, shocked, as she peered down at her shaking body on the cold table.

"Yes." Koryashi explained, "I knew the two of you would never willingly work for someone like me, so I had to write my own explosive contract." He turned around, his back now facing Bulma.

"Much like my predecessor Gero did with the Androids, I have placed microscopic bombs inside both you and your father's bodies. As a last resort of course, because if you're dead, your worthless to me." He continued, "I have the switch to the bombs, which will eat you both from the inside out if you dare defy me!"

"But I don't understand, why?" Asked Bulma as an army of sweat beads invaded her forehead.

Koryashi laughed, "Well, you see, I was only able to learn so much under the late Dr. Gero, I wasn't around when he started the Android project." he explained. "I only know so much, the Androids I sent after your friends, Mist and Golem, were only prototypes, who required lots of fine tuning and upgrades."

"So that's why you're here my dear, you and your father are two of the greatest living scientists alive, your engineering impresses even me. The way you two were able to repair Android 16, even after all the damage he sustained was remarkable and that's what I wanted...no...NEEDED Both of you to be part of this project if I had any chance of realizing my dream."

"Sheesh." Bulma groaned. "Maybe I'd be able to take your compliment more seriously if I wasn't strapped to this table."

"It was all necessary my dear." Koryashi said in a calm voice, wearing a grin. He leaned his back against his table, crossing his arms. "As soon as your daddy dearest wakes up, we can begin this ultimate plan that will bring this world to its knees instantly!"

"I don't understand, why are you doing this?" Bulma asked which was instantly met by a chuckle from Koryashi.

"As a colleague of the late Dr. Gero, I feel it is my duty to fulfill his dreams for him. I've learned everything I know about science from him, he was a great mentor and friend, and I'll be damned if I let his death mean nothing!" He yelled in a fiery voice.

He walked over to a button on his control panel and pressed it, a pod rose with the top half body of an Android lying in it.

"Soon Toguro, we will meet, we will become a team and bring domination to this pathetic little world! Once the upgrades are complete, you won't be stopped, it will be impossible for anyone, human or otherwise to shake a fist in your direction, soon we will destroy them, Dr. Gero's legacy will live on!" Koryashi laughed maniacally as Bulma watched in fear. "Guys, where are you?" She thought, hoping the newly formed alliance would come breaking down the door any minute.


End file.
